Electromechanical switches are a globally established, mature design type used in every level of the electronics industry, ranging from power supplies to large high power circuit breakers and isolation circuitry. Electromechanical switches are utilized in environments ranging from relatively benign (e.g., office computers) to severe (e.g., automotive power relays).
Many electromechanical switches include solenoids and/or electric motors, which perform the physical work of bringing contacts together and creating or breaking an electrical connection. Due to the maturity of this technology, there is a limited opportunity for cost, size and weight reduction, which are three critical characteristics of a switch (relay) design.